User talk:Flavis
--218.188.0.150 04:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Categorizing articles For better categorizing articles (as articles of all languages are put into the same wikia), please put Category:Lango at the end of all your articles. -- 218.188.0.150 04:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Portada Hola Flavis, Me dirigiré a tí en castellano (o español) ya que lo domino bastante mejor que el inglés e imagino que podrás entenderlo siendo que tienes conocimientos en lenguas románicas. He pensado que quizá se podría mejorar tu proyecto, de manera a que no tengas que cambiar cada día el contenido de Lango. Consiste en crear plantillas para cada día y mediante un llamamiento a la plantilla conseguirías cambiar automáticamente el contenido. Para ello deberías trasladar las páginas existentes sobre los días a plantillas de manera que su contenido se pueda introducir en la página de Lango. Te haré una demostración, con el contenido de 16 ianario lo paso a una plantilla que llamaré Template:Lango:16 ianario y a continuación haré el llamamiento para el día 16 de enero : (se obtiene introduciendo: ' )'' La '''forma automatizada sería así (en caso de no haber sido creada la plantilla aparecerá un enlace en rojo): }} (se obtiene introduciendo: ' }}'' ¿Qué te parece?, yo podría ayudarte. Now, my text in English. Hi Flavis, I address to you in Spanish because I speak it better than English and I imagine that you can understand it since you've knowledges in Romance languages. I've thought that maybe you can improve your project, in the way that you don't need to change each day the content of Lango. You must create templates for each día and by using calls to these templates you obtain to change automatically the content. For this purpose you'll must rename all existing pages about days to templates. Sorry for my poor English, I hope you'll understand me. What do you think about that?, I could help you! Conlanger · talk ☏ 01:07, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you, that you pay attention to my project. My English is poor. I permit to do, how you proposed. I think you may will translate Lango dictionary and grammar to Spanish or Catalan. :OK! Do you understand Spanish, Catalan, or French? I'm French I speak these three languages well, my level of English also is limited. :I'll make your templates, so you can observe how make it, and I believe I could translate Lango as you comment to me. Do zvedanja Conlanger · talk ☏ 14:44, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for your proposal and attention. I good speak only Russian, I'm Russian. If you are French it's very good, you know French. Maybe we could speak Lango? New changes fixed You wrote: :Hello, thank you for your help. I would like to ask you to: :1. On the main page only one month will be shown. It should have a title “Calendario” with a link on all 12 months. :2. This table with the months should place on the right side of the main page. :3. I propose to return to previous form “Capa pagino. Main Page” on the every day page. :4. If you would like, translate this article on Spanish, Catalan and French. I will place this articles on Wikia. This morning, when I was writing a message to you, server fell and I can't send it. I can see you've understood the syntax in the page of each days. If you want, you can write me in Lango, this will be a mood to learn it, and later, to write it. I've change #1 and #2 I dont undertand #3, because I think this link exists in all pages of days. Soon I'll translate the article of #4. Go to Lango and talk me about you think. How I can write "all months" to put it in the link of Lango main page, to link to Calendario which is now spelled "Calendario". Conlanger · talk ☏ 15:49, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Changes in Template:Lango:Menso disabled links to each day pages! Conlanger · talk ☏ 16:07, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Hellow, I propose: * 5) On the main page. Instead of “Calendario” write “Name of month”. * 6) On the main page. Instead of “Tote mensos” write “Calendario” with link to Lango:Calendario. * 7) On the page “Lango:Calendario” delete the string with the title “2007”. * 8) On the page “Lango:Calendario” names of the months make by white font, size font = 4. :OK! :I've reverted your change in Template:Lango:Menso because I thought you want to see the first letter of the month in uppercase, but like you made it, all links were broken. I've included feature in another template, that won't disturb the links. If I'm wrong please accept my apologies. :Conlanger · talk ☏ 16:43, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Fixed, I hope you'll like it. Conlanger · talk ☏ 17:45, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much, everything is very good. I hope you will translate the article about lango on Spanish, Catalan and French. :))) Translations I think that Lango should be named in other way. I thought in Lango:In te dio and Lango should be for a description of this language as in that article, but in Lango, and then we can add other articles in Frecnh, Catalan, Spanish, English. At moment I have create the same document at User:Conlanger/Lango for English version. Conlanger · talk ☏ 09:17, 22 January 2007 (UTC) : :Hellow, Ok, try to do as you like. But, I would better if: :1. On the main page will be link on www.lango.ru and the table “Calendario”. :2. Font of months on page “Lango:Calendario” will be same as on Main page “Lango”. :I’am glad that you interest my project.:))) :: ::Sorry, really I'm not French, I speak French because I gone in France on holliday in my childhood and my grand-parents are French, I have a French uncle, aunt and their children, too. I don't remember what I wanted to write when I wrote you «''I'm French''», maybe I wrote over another sentence. I'm Catalan but I speak very well French. ::I've finished the translations. Now you should make the article in Lango and place it at Lango, late we can add the corresponding links in the other versions. ::I have any doubts: :# Is it right to speak about a Roman alphabet? :# Where you wrote «''Nouns have not articles''» (do not have is an Americanism) it shouldn't be more correct to write : '''no article? Because, grammatically, nouns never possess articles, it presents the noun but doesn't belong to it. ::Another sightings: ::In French, Catalan and Spanish version I've added that Lango hasn't articles like in Russian and Latin. And also I added the Lango adjective has not plural form like in English. I think comparatives offer strong reasons to undestand why someone established a rule. ::I take an interest about your language because I think you need any helping hand, and your work is worthwhile. Conlanger · talk ☏ 23:17, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Of course, you can add a Russian/Русский version ;). Conlanger · talk ☏ 00:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Langa probo :Hellow, I probi scribar vi lango. Mi placii que vi agat. Te's valde bone. Mi scribar lango, at se mi nomemori aut nosapi parolo, mi scribare te tam (english variant of word). :1. Mi pensi bone, se capa pagino in Lango fat quam capa paginos da lingvos su Wikipedia, mi pensi nacesse retornar calendario su capo pagino da lango. Calendario agi proiecto et pagito (more living). :2. Mi pensi boniore nonutar (italic) et (bold) su varia paginos. :Que's via (your) professiono? Que's via (your) laboro? :Mi spi vi intelegat mi. ))) ::Mi intelegat vi plus aut minus, at mi nocogniti aliquant parolos: nacesse (="necesse"?), pagito (="pagino"?) et notio di fraso poti mutar enough (te parolo noaperi in via diccionario ;) ). ::Mi placii lingvosapio (linguistics?) at te ne es mia professiono, mi cogniti alia lingvos like Esperanto, româna (Romanian), Deutsch (German), polski (Polish). ::I change to English, sorry... :( But, please, continue using Lango, for me it is easy understand it. ::Do you want put calendario in capa pagino like this, and do you turn it like the main page of Wikipedia? Then that you want is to create a miniwiki of Lango, am I right? That is a hard work! ::I think italics and bold text make reading more easy, but its your project and I'll respect your point of view. ::I've seen you put off the link to Wikia in your web, and then I realize that you also delete the link that was in Lango:In te dio. I thought it was a vandalism, but now I've my doubt. Do you want put off these links from here to your official site? ::Conlanger · talk ☏ 10:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Mi gaudi que vi intelegi mi. Nacesse et pagito es eroros. Vi recte pensi, te's necesse et pagino. Mi voli vidar composo da Langa capa pagino quam Anglia capa pagino. Mi spi vi sar no une, quo Lango interessi, et noi posare fondo da seria Wikipedia proiecto. Mi detat coligos cause, et mi nopotat agar quam prevata. Lango es in origina faso, tod excusi mi pro tal texto. :))) ::: :::Mi valde voli vidar via respondo. Sar valde bone se vi tranlate Langa gramatico a Spania lingvo. Mi van potar agare Spania pagino su mia saito www.lango.ru, te's valde bone pro lango. Mi pensi originar translate Spania diccionario a Lango. More Translations I'm making work (tax, accounting) in my real world for my business. My electronical life must hang on. I promess you a translation in Spanish, but I want to comment to you any feature that I think it is a handicap for your language. I dislike that feminine sort has a special word, but masculine don't. I think that makes your language unbalanced. Generic sort shouldn't be masculine. If you see a horse, at first sight you don't known its gender, in this case unknown sort may be the generic sort, this unknown sort may called as neuter sort. So masculine sort should have also its marker, like feminine marker la in Lango. That would must be the difference among natural languages and artlangs. I hope you'll understand me, but remember that is only an opinion and that your criteria dominate over mine. Hellow, :1) Mi voli posare “in te dio” in centro da :Lango pagino, at detat coligos. ((( Te’s male. :2) Mi nonintelegi que vi voli translate. Gramatico aut diccionario? :3) Di femina sort. Mi puti substantivo de particle “la-” es neutra (sort), at no quam masculine. Persono co afixo “-ant” es neutra. Exemple, nomino da doma animalos in Russia lingvo es femina sort. Mi concordi vi, “la-” no es comoda formo, at mi no vidi alia formos. Mi utat anglia modo, te's "he-", exemple "he-goat". Sufixo “-in”, quam in Esperanto no es bona, quam et fino "-ess", multe parolos habi te fonemos in radico. Preposi via versionos, mi co interesso pensar li. :4) Male que on vidi coligos in subo da "In te dio". :Mi magne gracii pro via iuto. Conlanger · talk ☏ 09:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) : :In Lango you wrote "Diccionario fondi su latina et grecia elementos.'", but in English version it is written "The vocabulary is mainly based on Latin and ''Romanic elements." :And I translated English version is other languages. Is it more exact ''Greek elements? If it do, the next sentence should be changed too. :Conlanger · talk ☏ 10:11, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: Mi agat "romana", vi recte scribat. ::: :::I don't know if you've tryed or read anything about criticism about Esperanto. :::My favourite site is Learn Not To Speak Esperanto, it's really interesting, and you can learn how make better this language. You can find other readings at the end of Esperanto article in Wikipedia. :::I think masculine and feminine could be eliminated from an international language, all natural languages have got lexical resources for this feature. :::Conlanger · talk ☏ 10:39, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Gender *Mi pensi que in arta lingvo gender necesse habar sol pro animate obiectos - quo habi sexa differentiation. Mi uti "la-" quam additional indico, quam te agi in naciona lingvo quand on uti sufixo "-in-", "-ess-" aut fino "-a". Se aliquo voli utar "il-" te sar taute, tod "il" signi et he et it. *Quand mi creiat lango, mi no voli agare perfecta lingvo, mi voli agare lingvo de evident defects da natura et constructata lingvos. *Mi multe legat di gramatico da constructata et natura lingvos, in fondo te sat popular articulos in Internet.: *Specti quam mi agat "Probo" pagino? Mi tote agat recte? Quod nomino da menso in tabulo da menso sat ampliore da tabulo? :I'll answer in order :Mi far tralingvando (translation? ;) ) da dictionario et da gramatico, in tri lingvos, francia, catalunia et spania. :That's is the question: ::tod "il" signi et '''he' et it. :I dislike that masculine sort may get a double sense, it is a plained language, why do we let pass this phenomenon? An artlang should be clearer than a natlang. Would you understand this feature if the ambiguity was among feminine and neuter? :I don't want that you correct your choice, netheir you make a perfect language, it never will exist, but a language clearer, more concret and concise, that's is able. :Via Probo es bona. Vi voli far di te la capa pagino? Sed the better way to make a trial page is using a space of your user page, like User:Flavis/Probo. Conlanger · talk ☏ 20:38, 25 January 2007 (UTC) *Hellow, Valde bone, que vi voli traducar gramatico et diccionario, recepti mia granda gracio. *"il" means and "he" and "it". Gender is very complicated phenomenon. In lango des (dessar) ''gender sistemo quam in Romana lingvos. Es sol "la", "la" es prefixo da animate substantivos da femina "gender". Mi spi mi respondat via rogo. *Mi agar :Lango quam :Probo, es vi placiat :Probo. Translation I think that grammar which you want translate is that you have got in your site. I'll begin the translations over 1st February. I think I can translate one a day. Dictionaries are more hard, I sould need one month, maybe two for everyone. Conlanger · talk ☏ 17:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Vi recte intelegat di gramatico. Magna gracio pro via iuto. Vi voli traducar tri lingvos? Se vi habi rogos brave rogar mi. Doubt 1) On Lango we can read «''there are letter combinations for 1 phoneme''». What does really mean this sentence?. I thoght that means that it exist a digraph for representing the affricate phoneme tʃ wroten , but I'm not sure. 2) If you like Lango as the main page we can redirect all pages to it, and after we ask for the deletion of Lango:In te dio. I think that is preferable to do it now when there are not a lot of articles made. Conlanger · talk ☏ 20:01, 27 January 2007 (UTC) : 1) Vi recte intelegat di digraph "ch", at es etiam une digraph, te es "sh". : 2) Si, mi voli agar tam. Mi nopensi que es necesso in "Lango:In te dio". : Magna gracio pro via rogos. : Vi poti adatar fraso "Verbo habi tri tempos(english - tense): pretando, tando, futuro" in tote articulos di Lango. In anglia articolo mi dememorat scribar di tempos da verbo, tal grava ro. )))In ordino que es in Langa versiono. :Oportet agar coligo "Lango:In te dio" in tote versionos, in coligo a pagino "Calendario" et nominar te coligos "Calendario" quam in naciona lingvo, exemple, quam in anglia "Calendar". Mi no agat sol in Catala versiono, mi nosapi quam "Calendario" in Catala lingvo. Mi pensi vi intelegat mia penso. :Mi pensi oportet agar su pagino "Calendario" coligo "Capa pagino. Main page" dividar naciona coligo co nomino About lango, mi agat tam lango et anglia coligos. Te coligos duci ad articulos da naciona lingvos. Quam vi pensi, te's bona ideio? Vi poti posar "Coligos" su pagino "Calendario" on the left da tabulos co mensos? Mi pensi post reposo necesse detar (delete) titulo "Coligos". Femina genero Hi, mi pensat di via rogo di femina genero et agat sufixo "-ess-". Mi pensi sufixo aptiore da prefixo. Mi puti "-ess-" oportet utar sol pro bestios et homos, in alia acados oportet utar parolos "andro" et "femino", analogo da macho et hembra in spania lingvo. No oportet utar in parolo, que habi sufuxo "-ant-", tod te sufixo es unisex. Mi valde especti via respondo. :Sufixo es more common (comuniore?) among romanica lingvos. I like it. :Please don't import the article about Lango into the Wikipedia, this work is not for primary fonts. :Sometimes it is better put any message in my user talk for a faster answer. Because if you write in your user talk page, may be I could not watch it. :At the moment I am really tired, I need relax. I think I can begin with the translation of the grammar in Spanish the next week. Conlanger · talk ☏ 19:23, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Mi intelegi, vi nopoti pensar di lango totand. Mi gracii vi pro via magna iuto. Mi valde wait Spania gramatico. Mi gaudi que vi placiat sufixo ''-ess-''. In propissima tempo mi agar "Marto" in Calendario. Mi posat articulo di lango in Wikipedia, tod mi novoli probar again co underdeveloped (poco desarrollado) proiecto. Contacto Hellow. Quam vi es? Mi voli sapar via reale nomino, et se vi licet via persona e-mail. :Hi, I enable my e-mail, you can send a message to me. Please, if you want to put me a message, it is better you make it in my user page, if not, your last message can be for any other than me. :Please forgive my abandon. I've token back my work on Wikipedia. I don't forgive the translation here. Remember, you can . Conlanger · talk ☏ 00:08, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Moreover you'll can find me at my talk page on Catalan Wikipedia. Conlanger · talk ☏ 00:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know if you have seen that I was working about Lango:Gramática. :::Remember: :::#it is preferable that you answer me on my talk page :::#You can . :::Conlanger · talk ☏ 13:19, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Traduco da diccionario in Spania lingvo Mi habi valde bona russio-spania diccionario. Mi poti traducar diccionario in Spania lingvo. Lango-Russia diccionario habi magniore parolos da Lango-Anglia. Noi poti dividar diccionario et traducar is partos. Exemple, vi et mi traducare semi (1/2) da diccionario. Aut vi traducar in Catalunia lingvo et mi traducar in Spania lingvo. :Please, if you want to put me a message, it is better you make it in my user page. :OK. I'll translate Catalan to Lango. Conlanger · talk ☏ 21:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Esperanto-translation of your page As you requested it on my personal page in Russian Wikipedia link, I translated the front page of your language project into Esperanto. It is probably that I will also translate it into German, though I am not sure I know all grammar terms (like "voice" etc) in German. Regards, Alaudo. :Большое спасибо, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу. Как я могу получить перевод на эсперанто? Flavis 28 марта 2007. Catalan dictionary I have began the translation of the Catala-Lango Dictionnary, if you prefer I make first the Spanish translation, please write me it. Each translation may last several months. Sorry for not accomplish my promess as I wrote you. (I wrote you I begin at first week of April) Conlanger · talk ☏ 12:13, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I have found some word without the English translation like: ::adventuranto авантюрист :The sense is clear (I can read Cyrillic, and the Lango word is recognizable), but I have download this file from your web and that means that sombody else can find it. :Other words are duplicated as: ::adormar fall asleep ::adormar fall asleep :I don't think that is a great problem but only I wanted give knowledge of these little mistakes. When I'll finish the translation I will report about all mistakes I could find. :I think I can achieve my purpose earlier that I said at fisrt time. I split the document in two columns and I can translate two pages a day. Only taht I need is time... Conlanger · talk ☏ 21:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Salut. Mi es valde gauda vi traducat duccionario. Tand mi originat rectar Lango-Anglia diccionario, mi rectat scribo da parolos. :::adventuranto - aventurero (es). ::Mi es gauda vi vidat eroros, scribar di li. Magna gracio pro via iuto.Flavis 4 maio 2007. ::: :::Please send me your Lango to Spanish translation. Conlanger · talk ☏ 22:02, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Mi agat sol 10% Lango-Spania diccionario. Mi rectat Anglio-Lango diccionario. Flavis 7 maio 2007. Catalan dictionary 2 Salut. Quam via agos? Quam via traduco in Catalunia lingvo? Excusi mi, at mi no traduci diccionario in Spania, mi habi parve tempo, multe agos. Scribar mi, queso. Flavis 4 iunio 2007. Calendar I have condensed your calendar as part of the general condensation of mini-articles into organized dictionaries. Since now, this wiki will use dictionaries instead miniarticles that difficult navigation. Thanks for your supportGolden Eagle 12:12, 26 September 2008 (UTC)